Sé mi valentin
by Mar Olmedo
Summary: En una época de aquellas, Dice la leyenda que aquella mujer que besara a un hombre el día de San Valentín ...esta sería suya para Siempre. Pero ...¿que tanta fuerza tendrían estas tradiciones? - Naruhina


_Londres, 1560_

-La reina quiere que tu te encargues de protegerla. Me ha pedido que te lo transmita. Temen que puedan

asesinarla —le confeso, con un deje de preocupacion en su voz.

—Por todos los diablos, Gaara. Esta noche es San Valentin. Tengo asuntos que...

—Naruto, Su Majestad te ha invitado a la fiesta en palacio. Podras disfrutar de la noche de San Valentin en compania de bellas damas. No desesperes. Por cierto, ya sabes lo que dice la tradicion .no?

Naruto sonrio de manera zalamera y, tras palmear a su interlocutor en el hombro, susurro:

—Un beso no significa nada esta noche.

—Sera mejor que te ciñas a proteger a la dama de la reina.

—.Por que querrian asesinarla?

—Es portadora de informacion muy importante. Akatsuki pretende ceñirse la corona de Inglaterra con el apoyo de los católicos. Pero eso no debe preocuparte. Te presentare a la dama esta noche.

Naruto se quedo callado mientras daba vueltas en su cabeza la informacion.

Proteger a una dama en apuros? -Mas bien deberian protegerla a ella de el, penso mientras se frotaba el menton y sonreia.

Naruto se mezclo entre los invitados a la fiesta por San Valentin. Sonreia a unas damas, coqueteaba con otras, pero ninguna se atrevio a besarlo como mandaba la tradicion.

Encontro a Gaara junto a su protegida. Nunca pudo imaginar que su vision le provocaria semejante sensacion:

sintio la sequedad en su boca y un extrano deseo por tenerla entre sus brazos. Debia admitir que era la muchacha mas bonita que habia visto esa noche. Sonrio al pensar que estaba bastante necesitado de cariño; de lo contrario no pensaria de esa manera.

—Uzumaki-san, esta es lady Hyuga Hinata.

La muchacha se fijo en el atractivo hombre.

Sus ojos parecian chispear mientras permanecian fijos en ella. Y cuando tomo su mano para besarla, su respiracion se agito bajo el ceñido vestido.

Los labios de Naruto se demoraron en demasia sobre su mano, provocandole un palpito inesperado.

Aquel hombre era peligroso si se le tenia cerca, y apostaba que el no se apartaria de ella en toda la velada.

Sin darse cuenta, Naruto se vio envuelto en su mirada llena de curiosidad por saber quien era el; o que hacia alli junto a ella. Su amigo habia desaparecido de manera muy sutil dejando como despedida una sola palabra susurrada: protegedla.

—Le apetece bailar? —le pregunto,ofreciendo su brazo para que ella lo siguiera.

La reina observaba con detenimiento aquel momento.

Debia admitir que Uzumaki-san y la joven muchacha hacian buena pareja. Bailaron casi todas las piezas; sus manos se acariciaron de manera timida; sus miradas comenzaron a buscar la del otro, y pronto la chispa surgio. Se podria decir que fue la noche lo que los embriago con su dulce nectar. San Valentin, era una noche magica, idilica, donde toda la gente se mostraba receptiva al amor.

—No es necesario que pase toda la noche a mi lado, Uzumaki-san.

—Seria una equivocacion no pasarla a su lado. Se lo aseguro —le susurro antes de besarla en la mano con delicadeza, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella. Percibio el rubor en sus mejillas, el suspiro que escapo entre sus labios y el brillo en su mirada.

—Apuesto a que hay numerosas damas en esta corte que suspiran por sus atenciones —le dijo mostrandose seductora mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios y su mirada se cargaba de deseo.- No es apropiado que les robe al objeto de sus deseos.

—Esta noche mis atenciones son todas para vos —le aseguro con toda intencion.

—En ese caso debo sentirme halagada.

Naruto sentia que se perdia en la profundidad de aquellos ojos tan claros, tan cristalinos, que podia contemplar su reflejo.

Sintio deseos de rodearla por la cintura para atraerla hacia el y ser el quien la besara.

Pero no valia. Segun la tradicion deberia de ser ella quien lo besara esa noche, si queria que fuera su Valentine.

Lady Hinata percibia su deseo por besarla. Se habia acercado en demasia a el mientras hablaban y ahora su cuerpo quemaba. Exhalaba un calor que la provocaba.

Naruto trataba de recordar las palabras de Gaara acerca del peligro que corria aquella muchacha; pero con ella tan cerca, debia admitir que le era algo complicado. Deberia hablar con Gaara, o Subaku no-san, como ella lo habia llamado, para decirle que la proxima vez que tuviera que proteger a alguien, deberia ser algo menos atractiva y seductora que lady Hinata.

Sin embargo, centro toda su atencion en la gente que pasaba junto a ellos, tratando de vislumbrar algun gesto que le indicara que lady Hinata corria peligro.

—.Le aburro con mi presencia?

—No, no. Nada mas lejos de la realidad. Solo estaba mirando a la gente.

—.Alguna dama en particular? Ya le he dicho que no quiero quitar..

—No lo haces.

—Puedo quedarme sola mientras buscas una pareja —le dijo, mirandolo con curiosidad, mientras el no parecia entender sus palabras—. Oh, vamos, ya te lo dije. Esta noche es San Valentin. Segun la tradicion la muchacha que te bese esta noche sera tuya para siempre.- Naruto observó el leve rubor que asomaba en las mejillas de Lady Hinata.

—No creo en tradiciones.

—Lastima, ya que estoy segura que a mas de una en este salón ..l-le encantaría besarte.-

Naruto se quedo mirandola con toda intencion mientras el rostro de ella se volvia sombrío.

Acaso habia dicho algo que no deberia?

Le parecio que su mirada le preguntaba por su determinacion ,si ella estaria dispuesta a hacerlo.

Lady Hinata se aparto de el cuando considero esa posibilidad. En ese momento, un hombre se detuvo frente a ellos. Naruto escruto su rostro intentando adivinar sus intenciones; pero parecia que solo se limitaba a invitar a bailar a lady Hinata. Naruto no podia negarse a que bailara, pero se mantendria cerca por lo que

pudiera sucederle.

Cuando se separo de el, Lady Hinata le dejo una mirada larga, mezcla de desilusion por tener que dejarlo y de sorpresa por el gesto en su rostro.

Intuia que le estaba costando dejarla marchar.

La siguio con la mirada mientras danzaba junto a su pareja de baile. En varias ocasiones ella lo busco con sus ojos, queriendo saber donde estaba, como si lo echara en falta, como si aquel baile no fuera mas que un pasatiempo que deseaba que terminara pronto.

—Hermosa criatura, .verdad? —comento una voz a su lado. Naruto no lo habia visto llegar, y ahora volvia su rostro hacia el.

—Si, lo es.

—Es una lastima que tenga que pagar un alto precio.

Naruto se volvio, pero se encontro con el filo de la daga en su costado presionando incesantemente. Apreto los dientes mientras no perdia de vista a lady Hinata.

—Si sabeis lo que os conviene, no os inmiscuyais donde no se os reclama.

— ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de formalidades?. Tócale un solo cabello y seras hombre muerto.

Una risa aguda fue la respuesta.

Lo que no esperaba era que Naruto reaccionara rapido y apresara su brazo retorciendolo hasta obligarlo a soltar el puñal. El extraño lanzo un grito mientras todos a su alrededor se quedaban mirando.

Gaara y otros acudieron junto a Naruto , quien habia reducido a su agresor. Busco con la mirada a lady Hinata, pero ella desaparecia entre los brazos del extraño por una puerta.

—Encargate de el. Voy por lady Hinata.

El hombre la retenia con violencia obligandola a alejarse de alli cuanto antes.

Recorrieron varios pasillos hasta salir al jardin arrastrandola.

—!Suéltame! ¿Q-quién te cre...?

El hombre siguio tirando de ella sin prestar atencion a sus improperios. Tenia un cometido, y a fe que lo cumpliria.

—Quedaos quieta de una vez —le grito mientras la zarandeaba sujetandola por ambos brazos.

Sintio que el pulso le latia desbocado; que su corazon parecia quererse salir del pecho por los continuos golpes en sus costillas. Vio el acero refulgir bajo la luz de la luna. Hinata abrio los ojos al maximo temiendo el desenlace que le aguardaba.

No podia ser. No podia morir en una noche como aquella en la que...

De repente se vio liberada y cayendo hacia atras. Alguien habia arrojado a su agresor lejos de ella.

Se quedo paralizada por el miedo que atenazaba su cuerpo. Las lagrimas abnegaban sus ojos impidiendole ver con claridad la escena que se desarrollaba delante de ella. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la gente que se agolpaba a su alrededor. Solo de la persona que se acercaba a ella con paso firme, la levantaba del suelo y se quedaba mirandola, como si de un angel se tratara.

Hinara respiraba con dificultad a causa de la situacion vivida, pero ahora, en brazos de Naruto, se sentia segura, protegida.

Era tal la intensidad de su mirada, que temio desmayarse en sus brazos. Era tal su deseo por besarla, que no espero ni un solo instante mas. Poso sus labios con decision, con urgencia, poseido por un deseo febril; pero con calidez y ternura a la vez.

Hinata no lo rechazo, acepto el beso y se dejo mecer por los brazos de Naruto. Los que permanecian a su alrededor sonreian y los vitoreaban con exclamaciones de jubilo. Incluida Su Majestad, la reina Tsunade-sama.

—Creo que ya no debemos preocuparnos por la seguridad de nuestra joven dama —le comento a Kankuro-san y Gaara-san , quien no podia creer que su amigo hubiera sucumbido al amor—. Caballeros, creo que estamos de mas en este lugar.

Naruto se aparto de aquellos tentadores labios con grandes esfuerzos, deseando regresar a ellos una vez mas.

—Se suponia que debia ser yo quien te besara y te pidiera que fueras mi Valentine —le recordo con una sonrisa picara mientras entrecerraba sus ojos—. Eso manda la tradicion.

—No creo en las tradiciones —le dijo muy seguro antes de volverse a inclinar sobre ella para besarla otra vez.

Hinata sonrio complacida por sus palabras y mas aun cuando sintio como la boca de Naruto se apoderaba de la suya.

**Woliis de nuevo! hehehe **

**Esta vez un Naruhina Mas Romantico y dulce ahgsdhasd *O* ¿que les parece?**

**Dedicado a mi nueva Best Friend ThePrincessYara :3**

**Por cierto, recuerden que tanto los personajes como umm la historia en sí no son mías, sólo umm me dedico a compartir con ustedes estas cositas y a bueno adaptar hehe.**

**La historia sigue siendo del conjunto de relatos de "Pasión y Amor" de el club de las escritoras. **

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Dejen sus coments y reviews (bueno es lo mismo xD) sus quejas y sugerencias. Kisses.**


End file.
